The 12 Apostles
|Wikipedia://Twelve Apostles> * Simon: called Peter (Bowen, Grk. petros, petra; Aram. kēf; Engl. rock) by Jesus, also known as Simon bar Jonah and Simon bar Jochanan (Aram.) and earlier (Pauline Epistles were written first) Cephas (Aram.), and Simon Peter, a fisherman from Bethsaida "of Galilee" (John 1:44; cf. 12:21) Simon/Peter - Andrew's brother (Matthew 10:2; Mark 3:16; Luke 6:14), Mary's husband, Mark's father (1 Peter 5:13; Acts 12:12) and Barnabas' brother-in-law (Acts 15:39; Colossians 4:10) * Andrew: brother of Peter, a Bethsaida fisherman and disciple of John the Baptist, and also the First-Called Apostle. (Matthew 10:2; Mark 3:18; Luke 6:14) and Mark's uncle (Matthew 4:18) * James - John's brother, son of Zebedee, Borgerges, son of Thunder (Matthew 10:2; Mark 3:17; Luke 6:14) * John sons of Zebedee, called by Jesus Boanerges (an Aramaic name explained in Mk 3:17 as "Sons of Thunder") - James' brother (Matthew 10:2; Mark 3:17; Luke 6:14) and author of the Gospel of John, 1, 2, 3 John, and the Revelation. * Philip: from Bethsaida "of Galilee" (John 1:44, 12:21) (Matthew 10:3; Mark 3:18; Luke 6:14) * Thaddeus: "Judas, son of James and Judas (not Iscariot)", (Matthew 10:3, Acts 1:13, Luke 6:16, John 14:22). Lebbaeus/Judas/Juda - Jesus' half-brother, Simon's brother (Matthew 10:3; 13:55; Mark 3:18; 6:3; Luke 6:16; Jude 1:1) * Bartholomew: in Aramaic "bar-Talemai?", "son of Talemai" or from Ptolemais, some identify with Nathanael. (Matthew 10:3; Mark 3:18; Luke 6:14) * Thomas: also known as Judas Tomas Didymus - Aramaic T'oma' = twin, and Greek Didymous = twin (Matthew 10:3; Mark 3:18; Luke 6:15) * James: commonly identified with James the Less 1 - Matthew's/Levi's brother, son of Alphaeus (Matthew 10:3; 27:56; Mark 2:14; 3:16, 18; 6:3; 15:40, 47; Luke 5:27; 6:14-15; 24:18; Acts 1:13; 4:36). * Matthew: the tax collector, some identify with Levi son of Alphaeus - Levi - James' brother (James the less) (Matthew 10:3; 27:56; Mark 2:14; 3:16, 18; 6:3; 15:40, 47; Luke 5:27; 6:14-15; 24:18; Acts 1:13; 4:36) and author of the Book of Matthew * Simon the Canaanite: called in Luke and Acts "Simon the Zealot", some identify with Simeon of Jerusalem2 - Jesus' half-brother, Thaddeus' brother (Matthew 10:4; 13:55; Mark 3:18; 6:3; Luke 6:15) * Judas Iscariot: the name Iscariot may refer to the Judaean towns of Kerioth or to the sicarii (Jewish nationalist insurrectionists), or to Issachar; (Matthew 10:4; Mark 3:19; Luke 6:16) Miscategorised The identity of the other apostle of the twelve, traditionally called St. Jude, varies between the Synoptic Gospels and also between ancient manuscripts of each gospel: * Mark names him as Thaddaeus * Some manuscripts of Matthew also identify him as Thaddeus * Some manuscripts of Matthew name him as Lebbaeus * Some manuscripts of Matthew name him as Judas the Zealot * Luke names him as Judas, son of James or in the KJV: "Judas the brother of James" Luke 6:16 The Gospel of John, unlike the Synoptic Gospels, does not offer a formal list of apostles, but does refer to the Twelve in 6:67, 6:70, and 6:71. The following nine apostles are identified by name: * Peter (Bowen) * Andrew (identified as Peter's brother) * the sons of Zebedee (plural form implies at least two apostles) * Philip * Oliver (Ugljesa) * Tomas (also called Didymus (11:16, 20:24, 21:2)) * Judas Iscariot * Judas (not Iscariot) (14:22) Category:Jesus Category:Christianity Category:The 12 Apostles